1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which transmits and receives data by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of a semiconductor device which can transmit and receive data wirelessly has been proceeding and has attracted great attention. Such a semiconductor device is, for example, an RFID (radio frequency identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, or a wireless memory, which has been already introduced into some markets. Among them, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data wirelessly for goods management has been developed so as to achieve the following features: compact, lightweight, convenient to use, high-security, and inexpensive. The semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data wirelessly is mounted on a card or the like in some cases for example, and application in a variety of fields has recently been suggested (for example, Patent Document 1).